Redemption's War
by Mythire
Summary: Sequel to "It's a Crazy Random Happenstance" Takes place in final episodes of season five. SPOILERS ALERT!
1. Prologue

_A/N- Sorry this took so long people! From losing my flash drive to college to work life has been hectic-not to mention that I also just got back from a week long mission trip-so I haven't really had time to sit down and write. Don't worry the chapters will come much faster now! Please enjoy this teaser! Reviews are always appreciated:) _

Prologue

The smell wouldn't leave

The rotting stench swam around in the cab of the truck, choking my senses. My hands turned white as I gripped the wheel, making them ache to the bone. Traiden watched me with worried eyes as I let out a soft sob.

Then it finally sank in like a two ton rock.

I pulled the truck over and collapsed over the wheel, letting the tears flow down.

He was gone and he wasn't coming back. I cried out in rage and hit the dashboard. The plastic caved in at the force. What good was it to have these gifts and not be able to prevent these things? What was the point? Strangely enough, I wasn't angry at God. Unlike Dean, it just wasn't in my nature to hate God or to have the anger pent up….but still.

"Oh, God," I pleaded as the tears ran down my face, "please don't leave him down there." My face slowly sank into my hands. "_Please save him."_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N:: Whoo! Sorry for the wait when I promised the chapters would come faster! Hope you enjoy this slightly confusing (yes, I admit it, I did it on purpose) if not wet your appetite chapter! _

Chapter 1

"_I told you I haven't seen them in over a month and I don't know where they are! Now get __**off my property!**__"_

My shoulder shifted for a moment as it was jolted once again as something slammed into the door. Traiden growled and I almost joined him. Sam had warned me about this.

Another slam hit the door; I shifted the cold steel of the shotgun on my shoulder so I could have more leverage on the door. Traiden had his hackles raised and his ears strained forward, alert to any noise or movement. We both tensed when a man's voice penetrated the sudden silence.

"We know the Winchesters were here, Allie Roe! Now you will give us what we want or we won't make it easy for you!"

"I already told you," I roared back, "that I don't know where they are!" I checked the shotgun again. "But you come right on in, and I'll make sure you know the meaning of Southern hospitality."

I listened carefully into the ensuing silence. Traiden was suddenly upright from his crouching position and was leaning into the door, as if he was listening as well. I heard a strange wet thunk on the door. I felt my eyebrows draw together in confusion…until I heard a small clicking sound.

I gasped and flung myself out of the way, surprised when Traiden appeared over me and quickly drug me further into the house. He suddenly dropped on top of me as the door ripped past us in a sudden explosion.

_Crazy, stupid, psychotic hunters! _I thought as I coughed through the smoke. It had never occurred to me that some hunters would carry explosives. I should have known better; it was something that I would do.

Traiden leaped over me through the splintered opening. Startled screams filtered through the smoke. I grabbed my shotgun and heaved myself up onto my feet, listening for any sounds of distress from the wolf. All I heard were moans.

I slowly made my way to the former doorway, scowling when I saw the extent of the damage. I poked my head through the _hole_ and tried to get a bearing through the haze. A man lay a foot away, unconscious, and I could make out another form a few feet farther. But what caught my attention was the huge wolfen form over anther motionless figure.

I stepped over the first piece of wolf food and walked over to Traiden. His lips were pulled back over his teeth but no sound escaped. I stared down at the man under Traiden and felt a jolt when I recognized the familiar face.

"Alexander Kanks," I whispered, settling down on my heels. "Who would have thought the local nerd would be the local hunter. Should have known you would have touched the explosives; you watch too much Mythbusters." I stared down at the lanky man before standing up and glancing out to the pasture. I froze when my eyes locked onto something that left me cold.

"Traiden," his head snapped up at the tone of my voice. "Keep them down. Don't let them near the guns. You know what to do if they do." He stared at me for a moment before looking back down at Alex. He didn't seem worried about the others, but I was too preoccupied to notice the reason why.

I ran to the pasture's gate and jerked the chain away from the wooden post. I didn't have to get close to realize that my fears were justified.

The three sprawled out forms were laid in their own pool of blood. Dark slits under the stomachs of the horses revealed the method of death. I numbly walked over to the darkest form lying on the ground. The sun glinted off the bay coat, and I felt a moment of gratefulness that his eyes were closed. I could almost imagine that he was asleep…in his own blood. A cold fury seemed slowly crept through me as I turned towards the chicken house. I didn't need to walk to the pen to confirm what the lumps on the ground meant.

I walked out of the pasture, leaving the bloody massacre behind me. The closer I got to the porch the more my fury came. I stepped up and shoved Traiden aside, grabbing a fistful of Alex's shirt. Suddenly, the dark stains all over it came into focus.

"I could understand why you felt the need to blow a hole into my house," I hissed. "But could you give me one reason why you had to touch the animals?"

A sigh escaped Alex's lips, when suddenly his eyes snapped open and focused on me. They were black.

I wrenched my hand away and brought my gun up, not that it would do any good on a demon. Traiden calmly kept his guard up, his paws still penning Alex down. I stared at the wolf for a moment before turning back to the creature. Of course he already knew. That's why he had focused on Alex; the others were probably blind followers.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Allie Roe," the demon lilted in Alex's southern accent. "It's a real pleasure to finally meet you, really, I'm honored."

I managed not to skip a beat. "The pleasure will be mine when I see your smoky black ass floatin' away."

"Tisk, tisk, what a rude way to treat a guest. What happened to that Southern hospitality?"

"My Southern hospitality expired when you blew my door in."

"Hmm, I suppose it would."

"Enough. Why did you kill the animals? Why are you here? Why shouldn't I blow your brains across this porch right now?"

He smiled pleasantly. "One, it was really fun, and they just reeked of filth so I believe I did you a favor. Two, I was sent here for you. And, third, you would be killing a man who has what I would call an overly teenage crush on you."

I pressed the barrel of the shotgun against his chin. It was very hard for me to focus on the most important answer when he said _it was fun_. "Why are you here for me? I'm not exactly my father's daughter; I was never raised to be a hunter."

Alex's eyebrows rose. "On the contrary, you are every bit your _Father's_ daugh—!" Alex gasped as I dug the gun deeper.

"Your right, I am my father's daughter. And my brother's sister. Plus my mother's daughter." I was grinning at the scowl that crossed the demon's face. "Maybe my family was secretly plotting on preparing me for the family trade, but the naked truth is, I have no clue on how to hunt the supernatural."

The demon's scowl was wiped away by a sly smile. "I believe that you have very great potential, which is one of the reasons why I was sent here. You have a great…sense of your surroundings, and that could be used to a great advantage to both sides. If you could just—"

"Are you trying to throw me a sales pitch?" I laughed. "You really need to get some lessons because you suck."

Alex's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped threateningly. "You really need to show me some more respect." He glared at me with such a sudden intent that there was no mistaking what he was trying to do.

Time passed and nothing happened. The only way I knew something was happening was watching Traiden's hackles rise further and further until an unearthly snarl ripped through his throat. The demon's eyes flew to the wolf and then back to me. I saw a flash of uncertainty and fear flicker across his face. I smiled.

I still didn't feel anything.

"Alright, now that you that out of your system why don't you explain in more detail why you are here for me. Starting with who sent you."

I wasn't prepared for his reaction.

Alex snarled and tried to fling Traiden off of him. Traiden seemed to grow in size within a second and he was right back on top of the demon. I calmly watched the foray without showing any expression. I was used to Traiden's growth spurts; it was Alex's reaction that had me on edge.

"_He will burn you, bitch!_" Alex spat. "_He will come for you and rip your intestines out and strangle you with them!_"

"Who will?" I asked, strained.

"_Lucifer._"

Cold creeping fingers crawled up my spine. There would be only one reason Lucifer would come for me, only one. I stole a glance into the house. Gabriel's DVD was sitting in a drawer under the TV. I had watched it countless times and every time but the last few times had made me sick with fear. This just added another notch on the freak-o-meter.

"_He will have you! He will, and you can't do anything to stop him._" Alex leered darkly. "And there is nothing you can stop me from telling him."

I stared at him long enough that the demon actually started to look uncomfortable. "Traiden. Hold."

Traiden put more weight into his paws so the demon wouldn't be able to move. I walked over to Alex's head and knelt down.

"Your right. I probably won't be able to stop Lucifer, but he'll have a hell of a time trying to take me." I looked down into the demons eyes. "But you're wrong about one. I can stop you."

Placing two fingers onto Alex's forehead, I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I didn't flinch as the demons screams filled the yard.


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**_ I must give my most sincere apologies for taking this long to post a chapter. I have to admit that I lost interest in Supernatural and I have started college. Add a job onto that and it makes life a hard place to fit in writing. But, things have settled down, I've been watching the boys again, and I promise that I have started writing again and the chapters should come faster. Again, I apologize for such a long wait and will take angry comments in full. I think I deserve them. _

Chapter 2

I was thankful that dad had decided not to sell his old backhoe. It would have made burying the horses close to impossible.

Traiden sat nearby, watching me as I stood over the freshly turned earth. I knelt down and patted the dirt down around a newly planted oak sapling. It probably took time that I could not afford planting it, but Brego was worth the memory.

I glanced across the pasture at the other two mounds of dirt. Sojourn and Listener had been buried together under their favorite tree. It was only right for them to be together in death as they had always been companions in life. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, standing up. Sorry that I wasn't there. Sorry that I couldn't protect them. I looked at Traiden. "C'mon boy, we need to get packed for a trip." Without even a questioning glance he stood and started to make his way to the house. I followed behind, letting Traiden lead as I thought of what I needed to do next.

I wasn't safe here anymore, though if I was being honest with myself, I wouldn't be safe anywhere in the oncoming events. And the place I was thinking of heading wasn't exactly the most peaceful place on earth. I had to go to Sam and Dean. Gabriel had made it clear that if I wanted to survive I had to stay with the brothers…which in itself sounded like an oxymoron.

I walked through the gaping hole that now constituted as a door. The hunters were gone; leaving silently with their unconscious, now demon free, leader. Then again, my gun may have had something to do with that silence.

I didn't really know what to take with me. What I said to the demon earlier wasn't a lie. I was no hunter. I may have been raised…oddly, but I didn't have the knowledge that constituted you as a bonified hunter. Grabbing a duffel bag from under my bed, I decided to go for the easier things first, like clothes.

I didn't really notice Traiden wasn't with me until I was zipping up the now stuffed duffel. I turned and called his name.

"Traiden?"

Nothing.

I clamped down on the panic that threatened to envelop me. This was Traiden I was thinking about. He was a tricked up Heaven Hound; nothing could hurt him…I hoped.

I turned and no sooner had I left my room, I saw Traiden, lying next to the doorway.

"Traiden." I sighed with relief, kneeling down to bury my face in his thick fur. That's when I noticed a black bundle curled up into Traiden's stomach. It looked up at me with amber eyes and started to purr.

Tears that had been threatening me finally spilled over as I picked up the cat. Everything was dead, I had thought. The demon had killed everything. Thank God I thought wrong.

"My dear sweet Night." Night rubbed his cheek against my face, purring furiously. I allowed myself a few moments of peace and blubbering, figuring it would be one of the last free moments in a long while. But after a few moments I realized I was just wasting time.

"Glad Sam and Dean weren't here to see that." I smiled at Traiden. "Then again maybe not."

I sighed, while leaning against the wall, the black cat still in my arms. Traiden stood up and pushed his nose in my face before heading down stairs. The message was clear. I'll always have time to mourn, but we needed to leave, and soon. Leave to a holy wolf from God to get things done.

I smiled at the thought, let Night run after Traiden, and then stood to follow them down the stairs. It came to me that I was going through my packing process all wrong. Sure, the clothes were easy, but I was a Southern girl. Weapons came to me as if they were a second nature. Not that my parents didn't help that along, but still, the certain guns and knives that I thought might do me some good started running through my brain.

A slow, wicked smile bloomed as I entered the kitchen. This would be easier than I thought. Now, there was just one more thing to take care of. Grabbing the phone I swiftly punched in some numbers.

"Hey, Teesha. I was wondering if you could look after Night for me for a few days. Why? Well, I'm going out of town for a while…yeah, that's right," I answered with a grin. "My cousin's in Kansas…yeah, they kinda need my help on a job. Oh, yeah. It's a big one."

o.O.o

"I'm sorry lady, but we don't got no free rooms for the night."

I slowly gritted my teeth to keep my anger from spilling out. The sign outside of the motel clearly had the "Vacancy" lit in a sickly, neon orange. The Hispanic innkeeper leered at me in a way I knew Sam and Dean never got, then again, Sam and Dean weren't girls.

I smiled, and it must have looked like something that belonged to a corpse, because the manager lost his leer and flinched. "Why, that's quite alright darling," I was laying on my accent thick. "I'll just look around some more."

And I walked out the gaudy pink door without a backwards glance, storming my way to the truck. I wrenched open the door and I heard more then saw Traiden scramble back as I flung myself into my seat. I sat there for a moment, fuming.

I was no more than a hundred miles from Sioux City, where I knew Bobby lived, and I knew that I could probably make it there in just under two hours, but it was midnight now. I didn't want to barge in at two o' clock in the morning, getting myself shot in the process. I sighed and started the truck. This was the only hotel that existed in this podunk-in-the-middle-of-nowhere-South Dakota-town, and I doubted I would run into anymore. At least, not ones that I would stay in voluntarily.

I reached over and rubbed Traiden between the ears. "Looks like you'll be my blanket tonight boy. We're gonna have a campout in the truck!"

Traiden laid back his ears and whined, making me laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

I pulled out of the lot and hit the pavement, wanting to get a good ways from the town before pulling over to sleep. I let my mind relax as I leaned into the leather seat. I may not have had an Impala, but an old Chevy truck was my kind of luxury. I listened to Traiden's steady breathing and concentrated on not hitting any deer…or Bigfoot.

After about thirty minutes on the road, I decided we were far enough away from town. Spotting an old disused, gravel road, I turned into it wincing when I heard branches scraping across the truck. The grating sound stopped and judging by the headlights I was in a small clearing surrounded by trees and brush.

I turned the ignition off and shut off the lights. Sighing, I stared into the darkness. Tomorrow, I would see Sam and Dean and this whole entire mess would hopefully make sense. I lolled my head to look over at the glove department. I reached over and popped the compartment open, grabbing a red clear DVD case. I brought it close enough to see the shine of the DVD in the sparse moonlight.

"_I guess good old Dad knew about the whole little project, and I have sneaking suspicion that brother Castiel had inkling_ _of it. In all consideration, I think it all turned out all right. I mean you haven't had that bad of a life, and now you have some purpose to it."_

I shoved the DVD back into the compartment and slammed it shut, Gabriel's voice ringing in my head.

"Yeah, Gabe, it turned out just swell. As to the purpose of my life, I liked being an English teacher just fine, thank you very much."

I stretched out as best as I could in the cramped cab, while Traiden waited patiently in a scrunched up position in the floor. As soon as it was clear that I was settled, he jumped up and lay across me.

"Omph!" I gasped. "I know I said I wanted a blanket, Traiden, I just wish you weren't so heavy."

He huffed and then rested his head on my chest, his golden eyes regarding me with amusement. I smiled and ruffled his ears.

"Yeah, I love you too. Now go to sleep. We're going to see your favorite people tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, to not think about tomorrow just yet. After listening to Traiden's deep breathing, I drifted off to sleep.

o.O.o

I woke up to the sounds of snarls.

I jerked upright, just barely registering that it was daylight outside, and saw that Traiden had somehow gotten outside and was currently circling…nothing.

"What the…?" A chill went through me as I realized what it could be.

I cursed as I reached behind the seat to grab my gun, but stopped and cursed again because I realized nothing I had would work.

I couldn't kill a hell hound.

Something rammed against the truck, throwing me into the window. I grunted as my shoulder dug into something and then yelped as I fell outside through the door.

_Crap, crap, crap! _My shoulder must have hit the handle and opened the door. I heard growls that I knew did not belong to Traiden and lurched to my feet. I glanced around and saw Traiden rushing to my side, his eyes trained to a spot just in front of me. A whistle of air is the only thing that alerted me that something was lunging my way. I lurched to the left but felt a pain radiate through my arm as something ripped through it.

And the hell hound screamed.

I stared in amazement as what I could only assume was a paw, burn in front of my eyes, and then Traiden was there. He hit the hound at full run, snarling. The hell hound was caught off guard and gave a yelp of surprise as Traiden wrapped his teeth around what could only be the hell hound's throat. Blood poured from between Traiden's canines, turning his pure white coat into a black crimson. The hound struggled, I could hear the snapping of its teeth and the furious snarls, but Traiden's death hold finally took effect, and the woods went still with the ensuing silence.

I don't know how long I stood there, holding my arm, as I watched Traiden. Eventually, he released his hold and slowly backed away from the dead hell hound. A large pool of blood was soaking into the ground, and that was the only indication for me that there was something there at all.

Traiden slowly turned to me and regarded me cautiously, before gradually walking over, only to stop three feet away, tense. I looked at him, confused for a moment, and then my face relaxed.

I cleared my throat, "I'd give you hug, but I don't want to ruin my shirt." Not that it wasn't already ruined, but still, the sound of my voice made him relax and he trotted over to sit by me. He looked at my arm and gave what could only be described as reproachful concern. I bristled at the look.

"It's not _my_ fault that the hell hound came after me! It was because you slammed him against the truck that I'm out here in the first place! And what was I supposed to do? Give Lucifer a call and tell him to lay off of the minions from hell? How did you even get out of the truck in the first place?" I wrenched open the door and grabbed the first aid kit, along with a bottle of water. I made my way to the back of the truck and yanked down the tailgate, which took some effort with only one arm, and place the heavy duty medical kit on the gate. It was time to assess the damage.

I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the ruined sleeve off, peeling the fabric away from the wounds. I winced as I poured the cold water over it, and then I gently wiped away the excess. It wasn't as bad as it looked. The scratches weren't deep and wouldn't need stitches. I sighed in relief. I quickly finished bandaging the lacerations and scrounged up a new shirt.

"All right, Traiden, let's hit the road. I want to get to Bobby's as soon as possible."

I opened the door and let Traiden jump in, but as I placed my foot in the truck to follow I stopped. Turning back to the hound, I stared at the pool of blood. Glancing down at my arm, I made a quick decision. I heard Traiden whine as I marched over to the invisible corpse, and guessing at the anatomy, placed my hand at where I thought the chest may be. I wrenched my hand away with a gasp a something burned beneath my hand. I quickly checked it over but there were no signs of a burn. I didn't feel any pain. I looked back down and slowly made myself touch it again. The hissing sound of scorching flesh followed the contact. I stared in wide eyed horror as wisps of smoke curled from beneath my palm. I jerked my hand away again and wiped it across my jeans repeatedly, turning and half running to the truck.

I slid into the seat, slammed the door, and started the engine. Gravel flew from the tires as I spinned out back onto the road, and I rode in silence, not once looking over or talking to Traiden. I hoped Castiel was with Sam and Dean, because I desperately wanted answers to unsolved problems. The only problem was is that I had a sneaking suspicion that only two individuals knew how to answer my questions, and one was dead, while the other just wasn't answering.

o.O.o

Two hours, three truck stops, and much direction gathering later, I was pulling into the salvage yard that could only belong to Bobby Singer. I sighed with relief when I realized my journey was over, and then almost choked with joy when I recognized Dean's Impala parked out front. It was a totally involuntary reaction that I experienced so much joy from the sight of that old car.

I parked the truck, and once it was shut off, stumbled out to be followed by Traiden. I was weak from exhaustion; sleeping in the truck cab and the drama this morning did not help me. I straightened my shoulders and walked up to the screen door, softly knocking…and suddenly hoping very much not to get my head shot off.

The door opened to reveal a grubby, cap wearing Bobby Singer. He looked confused, and slightly suspicious, and he was the best thing I had seen all day. Still, for all he knew I could be demon possessed.

"Is there something I could do for you, miss?"

I smiled in the most harmless way I knew how. "Yes, actually. You're Bobby Singer, right?"

Suspicion overruled confusion now. "Yes, and you might be?"

"I'm Allie Roe…and I was wandering if Sam and Dean are here?" I had tried for innocent girl, and I thought it had worked, until Bobby turned hostile. He drew a sawed off shotgun from somewhere and pointed it directly to my chest. I held my hands up quickly and took a step back. Smartly, Traiden didn't react at the sight of the gun.

"Now you look here, I don't know what game you're playing but if you're not off my property in three seconds—"

"Wait, Bobby, wait wait!"

And there was Sam. He reached over Bobby and pushed the gun down, and as he did I caught a glimpse of Dean in the back, an astonished look on his face. Sam was standing slightly in front of Bobby but he had frozen once he got a good look at me.

I slumped in relief and was gripping a fistful of Traiden's fur to keep me steady. I hadn't realized at how much I missed their faces until this moment.

Sam stammered in disbelief, "Allie?"

I grinned in stupid relief.

"Hey, Sam, long time no see."


End file.
